


Date Night

by Caaarli



Series: My Daisuga Sho(r)ts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gossip, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caaarli/pseuds/Caaarli
Summary: Daichi and Suga have a date night after being busy with Volleyball for a long time.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: My Daisuga Sho(r)ts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185623
Kudos: 11





	Date Night

Today I had a movie date with my boyfriend. One of the only times we spent alone - without our team. I love them and Suga does too but when they were around Suga always was all about them because he kind of felt like he had the responsibility of a mother. When the team was around, I got the least attention of them all because he thought, I was the most responsible and organized, which freaked me out. I sometimes even got ignored! When Suga helped one of the others, he often touched them faintly. I would not say, that I was a very jealous boyfriend and I know that he would never cheat on me and mainly not with one of the other team members. But still, I want my daily dose of attention!

Anyways. Today was movie-date-time so no thoughts on the others. Those hours only belong to Suga and me. 

I started to set up some blankets and pillows on my bed, went down to look through the sweets collection of my family took some of them and something to drink.

Just as I passed the door on my way up, the doorbell rang. I opened the door with my elbow and a surprised Suga stood in front of me.  
"Did you wait by the door or why did you open it so fast."  
"I was just on my way upstairs", I said holding up the things I was carrying.  
"Are your parents home?"  
"Yeah, in the living room."

Before he followed me to my room he went to greet my parents.  
"Hello, Sawamura-kun!"  
"Hello, Sugawara-san! How are you?"  
"I'm fine, thanks. What about you?"  
"I'm fine too. What were you guys up to?"  
"Just a normal movie evening."  
"But don't stay up too late."  
"We won't, I will take care of that. I'm pretty tired from the practice after school. It was very exhausting and I am happy when I might sleep. But I would never cancel a movie date with Daichi."  
"Alright. Have fun."  
"We will, thank you!"

I heard him walking up the stairs when I set down the sweets on the bedside table.

When he entered I pulled him into a tight hug, placing a soft kiss on his head. He pulled away slightly to look up at me, to kiss me gently. I pulled him towards my bed and when I sat down he settled between my legs with his back against my chest.

We watched a funny romance that I didn't really like at first because I don't like that sort of stuff but Suga insisted on it and it made him happy and that made me happy.

After the movie came to an end I decided for myself that the movie wasn't too bad after all. During the whole movie, we ate our snacks and I ran my fingers through Suga's soft silver hair making him close his eyes in indulgence.

After that we talked like we always did, having quiet music playing in the background. He laid with his head on my ribs his hands tickling my sides slightly. We laid there silent for a while until Suga started to talk again.

"Did you know that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are dating?"  
"No. Are they really?", I asked in disbelief of Tsukishima having feelings he could show in front of any person and exactly that was what I told Suga after he reassured what he said.  
"I wondered at first too but I felt that there was something special about the relationship between those two."  
"Momma-Suga-Mode, huh?"  
"No, Daichi... That would mean they were siblings which would lead to incest... We don't want that."  
I thought about that for a second.  
"Oh, you're right... Hm... But if I had to think about a person that might get through to Tsukki, it would definitely be Yamaguchi. But where do you have that from?"  
"Oh well... funny story", Suga blushed, scratching his neck lightly, "do you remember that day Tsukishima has been sick a few weeks ago? Before Yamaguchi arrived?"  
"I remember... You went to the toilet and when you came back with Yamaguchi you really needed to hold it together that you don't smile all the time?"  
"Exactly. On my way back I walked in on Yamaguchi who was about to end a phone call with Tsukki. The first and last words that I heard were 'I will give you the school stuff later. Bye Tsukki. Yeah, I love you too.'"  
"No way Tsukishima said it first!"  
"He did and when Yamaguchi realized that I was standing behind him he blushed a little and started to stutter."  
"Oh, that does sound like him."  
"Yeah and then he told me - rather I told him to tell me - that they have been dating for whole two and a half years! Isn't that crazy?"  
"It is indeed... Considering that I never imagined that Tsukki could actually show his feelings towards anyone... And he apparently can... And now when I think about it, it makes sense..."  
"They get old so fast", Suga wiped his fake-tears from his cheek.

I pulled him up to me, kissed him softly and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled away again and laid his chin onto my chest to look at me and yawned.  
"Are you really that tired?"  
Suga nodded.  
"Should we go to sleep?"  
Suga nodded and yawned again.

I stood up, pulling him up with me. I held him tight when I stood up and carried him to the bathroom where I sat him down on the closed toilet. I took his toothbrush - he once forgot it and refuses to take it back home with him - out of the cupboard over the sink and gave it to him.

After brushing our teeth more or less properly we returned to my bed. We cuddled up with Suga's head on my chest again and our arms wrapped around the other's waist.  
"I love you", Suga mumbled already half asleep.  
"I love you too", I answered and pecked him on the hair once more. I nuzzled my nose against his hair and fell asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Take care, Caaarli


End file.
